leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quinn/@comment-24937636-20140515163552
I main Quinn top, and I would like to share with you all why it is so good and how to build it. We all know that Quinn adc often struggles, especially since her ult forces her to go into melee range as a squishy. However, buildin some tank will allow you to split push and roam down to a teamfight incredibly effectively. First off the build: Item 1: '''Bloodthirster/BoRK. I generally prefer bloodthirster for the better damage with her passive and significantly better split pushing. The exception is if you're going up against a super-tank, like Mundo, Braum or Singed. Otherwise, BT is the superior option. '''Item 2: '''Randuinns. This item is great on quinn. It lets her dash into a fight and be able to survive. Additionally, you can activate it as you jump off someone with vault, which makes the slows stack, as well as getting you out safely. Great for teamfights too. '''Item 3: '''Mercurial Scimitar/Maw of Malmortius: This gives you some nice MR that the randuinns lacks, in addition to bonus AD. Generally I like to go with Maw, unless they have some strong CC like Warwick ult, Varus ult, etc. In that case, go with mercurial scimitar. '''Items 4&5: There are several options here. Generally I like to go with Black Cleaver and GA as your AA-Vault-AA-Blind-AA combo will apply the full passive and GA grants a nice defensive boost and that life-saving passive.You can also go with Frozen mallet for even better kiting, Tri-Force for tons of damage and that useful rage passive, or another situational item, like Thornmail, Banshees Veil, Spirit Visage, Zephyr, or even another offensive item like Statikk Shiv or Phantom Dancer. Boots: I generally like to go Boots of Swiftness , Ninja Tabi, or Merc Treads. Boots of swiftness with alacrity allows you to easily escape most ganks, especially combined with your E on the enemy jungler. Merc treads are good against a high CC or AP team, especially if you don't want to get Mercurial scimitar, whereas ninja tabi can seriously help with those AD and AA heavy teams. I like getting the alacrity enchantment when I can, as it gives a little bit of extra speed to help with kiting, chasing, and split pushing. Wards: As Quinn top, You want to do a lot of split pushing. Because of this, buy as many wards as you can, and ward all potential ganking spots. Try to ward somewhat deep in the jungle, so you can see ganks coming from a distance. Really start focusing on this around the 15-minute mark, but buy them all game. They are probably one of the most important parts of this strategy. 'Strategy: '''The main point of Quinn going top is to constanly harass enemies, minimize how much they can farm, and punish them for going in. For example, against a renekton, constanly autoattack him to do some nice damage as he farms. This will also make it more likely for your passive to be applied to them. If he slices in (Or if anybody tries to gapclose) E off and autoattack, getting away safely. Eventually, you will zone them out and they wont be able to farm. Oftentimes, at 6 you can ult, E-Q-AA-AA-R and kill them under turret while getting out scott free, for a nice kill and some bonus gold. Be careful doing this against a laner with hard CC, as they will stun you under turret. Quinn will naturally push the lane, so be sure to get wards and when their jungler ganks, be sure to E off of them TOWARDS your turret. Positioning is key. Against a high CC jungler, sometimes you have to pop your ult for the movespeed buff to get away. Be sure to zone the enemy toplaner away from as much CS as possible, even under turret. When they're hugging, you can autoattack the turret to gradually wear it down. '''Counters: '''Despite Quinns range, harassment, and execute power, there are still a couple champions to watch out for ''Pantheon: This guy is mostly just annoying pre-6. He'll throw spears at you when you autoattack him, making it a risky trade. His passive blocks most harrier shots and his stun can punish you for Vaulting. Try to rush a randuinns as soon as possible, as it will shut him down pretty easily. Mundo: ''This lane isn't very hard, but if you ult to get away his cleavers can be a real pain. Get mercuries treads. ''Singed/Volibear: ''Although this mostly just applies to singed, a good player can throw you back after you vault, or misposition you so you vault into their turret. Be sure to get a bork and keep your distance. Swiftness alacrity boots can help you make sure they dont get in range to flip you. ''Master Yi: ''His ult makes you unable to escape, as his MS buff doesn't go away when he's hit. He deals tons of damage, and his true damage makes armor somewhat irrelevant. He can also alpha strike to get easy harass and free trades. Get a bloodthirster, and focus on getting lots of hp and a randuinns or frozen heart. ''Vayne/Teemo: You don't hold the range advantage over these guys. Vayne will scale harder in the lategame, so take your blind first and just try to farm. Teemo has tons of harass and that annoying blind. Not much you can do here. ''Jax: ''Really op. Not much you can do. He's banned most of the time anyways, though quinn is better against him compared to a lot of other offensive toplaners due to her disengage, he'll still wreck you. Turret hug, farm and do not let him get in range. '''Skill use/Maxing: '''Although this is preference, I like to max Quinns W. Her Q and E just get shorter cooldowns and a little more damage, but most of your damage comes from autoattacks. Her W, however, gives her a scaling Attack Speed and Movement Speed buff whenever she hits someone with harrier. This lets her kite like a god, and it makes you less gankable, but as phreak said, '''YOU SHOULD STILL BUY WARDS. '''Be sure to only use your E when you know you're safe, because it is your escape mechanism (Which can go over small walls). Otherwise, just auto attack, and use Harrier-E-Harrier whenever you can against squishy toplaners like Riven. I take my E first most of the time, but I take my Q against AA-Heavy toplaners like Teemo, Vayne and Tryndamere. Good luck and Happy Toplaning!